In computing systems, compilers may be used to assign small sets of physical registers to larger sets of virtual registers (e.g., variables) contained in executable code. In so doing, a conventional compiler might conduct a “liveness analysis” of the code in order to ensure that multiple variables in use at the same time are not assigned to the same physical register. While traditional liveness analysis techniques may be suitable under certain circumstances, there remains considerable room for improvement. For example, single instruction multiple data (SIMD) computing environments can involve vector-based executable code that partially writes to variables, wherein the partial writes may lead to overly-conservative liveness analysis results. Moreover, indirect addressing of variables can further compound the complications associated with partial writes.